


Packing Light (Symmetra Rebooted)

by Twice2Ennien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Symmetra 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice2Ennien/pseuds/Twice2Ennien
Summary: I will no longer support Vishkar and its evil mission! (A recovering Sym main's interpretation of the recent kit rework)





	Packing Light (Symmetra Rebooted)

Satya packed quickly, methodically; she filled her luggage with captured light.

Her exquisitely crafted photo gun would come along. Without access to Vishkar's biosignature recognition data, it would no longer attach to predetermined "enemies." Now she alone would determine the targets of her ire.

The durable shield generator and its bulky batteries would stay, keeping with them a sense of protection and belonging she now recognized as artificial. No person could truly be supported by a company which disdained the needs of millions-- perhaps billions of people.

Instead, she selected three of the new drone turrets: tougher, redeployable, and built for the journey ahead.

Finally, her gaze settled upon the culmination of her recent efforts: configuration schematics for a rechargeable barrier wall. Built to shelter a business whose very foundation was corrupt, it would become an insurmountable obstacle in Vishkar's path. For a moment Satya imagined a towering honeycomb of light, flickering brilliantly at stymied attempts to raze a town -- a town not suffering, as they'd told her, but thriving on its own order. She copied the plans to an external drive -- incredibly illegal on the company network -- and wiped all trace from her own terminal. A pity they'd never gotten around to fixing that "bug" with her regular backups.

Filled with resolve, Satya lifted her bags and opened a portal out into the night.


End file.
